Tim the Bard Mage
Tim is a wandering wizard that plays music for a living and is played by FallenNinja4 . He resides in Falador most of the time, and is trained primarily in enchanting magic. History A Traveling Child Tim was raised southeast of Draynor within his family's caravan. The members of his family in the caravan were his brother Adrien Marsters, his mother Morrigan, his uncle Bela, his grandmother Maleva, and his grandfather Silvio. His father, Tobias Lovegrove on the other hand, was a powerful chaos druid. In Tim's childhood, Tobias wanted either him or his brother to join his ranks whenever they were still kids. After his family kept Tobias away from Adrien, he attemted to kidnap Tim, but ended up unsuccessful with that as well. Otherwise though, Tim had a fairly normal life as a young gypsy. He learned a lot about music, magic, and cooking from his family as a whole, but wanted to continue his studies in other regions of Gielinor. Saying his goodbyes, Tim left the caravan in his teens to get an education in music and magic. The Sound of Music After Tim was taught at the Wizards Tower in air magic and enchantments, he set out to become a bard. He sudied music in Varrock for a long time, acquiring instruments when he could and storing them away in an enchanted backpack. He, strangely enough, even collected instruments he couldn't play. Even though he enchanted his backpack to work like a bag of holding, he collected so many musical instruments he actually had to enchant his hat to fit more. Despite his horde of instruments, he also put together a staff that was enchanted to become a wide range of musical instruments. This way he would always have one should he loose any others. After learning all he could about music at that point, he started doing street performances for small amounts of money. He felt though that he wasn't cut out to be just a bard. Sure, he made a little money, but it wasn't exactly allowing him to become famous for his magical prowess as well as musical. He felt like he needed to do something that would impress a wide range of people, even wizards. He then had an idea that made him hit the books on animation enchantments. A Rather Sarcastic Banjo Tim decided to put an animation enchantment on his instruments. He decided to start with the banjo he found gathering dust in the attic of the Blue Moon Inn. Apparently some bard just left it there. After toiling for days to find runes, proper glyph magic circles, and a set of banjo strings, he started to cast the animation magic. The banjo came to life, and immediately played every note it could out of tune. After screaming for a few minutes at the horrible sound and the fact that he just caused a banjo to come to life, he tuned it and tried to communicate with it. He managed to figure out that the Banjo could talk with him via a set of well timed and sounded musical notes. After a year or two of studying its 'language,' he was capable of having fluent conversations with it, though most of the time the Banjo was making snarky and sarcastic comments about him and certain stuations he was in. He realized though that it greatly surpassed his ability to play banjo, he in fact couldn't play the banjo at all. With this knowledge, he realized he could animate a wide range of instruments in order to make a small band of instruments that could play better than most musicians in Gielinor. He could have the greatest band in the world! This realization also made him dizzy, so he had to sit down soon after he thought it. A Man with a Band Tim animated every instrument he owned besides a triangle and other smaller instruments after his success with his banjo. His income skyrocketed thanks to his new band, and he decided to start performing in bars, particularly the Rising Sun Inn (Though he probably shouldn't be frequenting there since it is more dangerous than the Wilderness). Current Instrument List Non-Animated Equipment ''' *Enchanted Staff *Triangle *Mallets for Xylophone-type instruments *Finger Cymbols *Spare Strings for each string instrument *Oil for his brass instruments' valves *Many, many, many other small instruments and magical items that will go without name. '''Head Performers *Animated Banjo *Animated Violin *Animated Flute *Animated Trumpet *Animated Drum *Animated Crash Cymbols Other Animated Instruments *Animated Castanets *Animated Maracas *Animated Trombone *Animated Harmonica *Animated Accordion *Animated Slide Whistle Trivia *Tim's Harmonica was from Santa Claus as a Christmas gift. His violin has a fake mustache as a Christmas gift as well. *Tim is trying to create a teleportation spell that can bring him safely right to the doorway of the Rising Sun Inn, however the teleblock over the bar is causing interferance and often causes the teleport to fail or malfunction. He often rockets into the bar, ends up in odd locations in the bar, or ends up teleporting somewhere else. He once accidentally teleported into Canifis because of this. *While Tim can easily make expert-level wards and other enchantments, he is terrible at combat magic, or combat of any kind for that matter, and tries to avoid conflict as much as possible as a result. Gallery BattlingTim.png|Tim dueling another musician with music. CanfisTim.png|Tim accidentally teleporting into Canifis. ConfusedTime.png|Tim wandering through the forests North of Falador, having no idea where he is. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Modern Magic user Category:Humor Category:Humans Category:Entertainers